


18

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Tattoo Artist, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Tattoo artist Kyoutani, Tattoos, Winter, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: wanting to feel independent, Yahaba moves in with Kyoutani despite whatever Iwaizumi and Oikawa say.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Kudos: 58





	18

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the song '18' by Anarbor

Kyoutani hums, watching the cars pass below his apartment balcony. He takes a drag from his cigarette and exhales nice and slow, watching the smoke swirl prettily before dissipating.

**_“18, crazy. Pulled up in your daddy’s car. You wanna, move in with me. Guess we’re off to a heavy start. Should have seen this coming a mile away.”_ **

The blonde can hear voices outside his door and stubs out his cigarette, dropping it into the trashcan in the kitchen. He moves to the door and quickly runs a hand over his hair before opening the door. Outside stands Yahaba with two other guys, who Kyoutani presumes are his friends.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. This is Kyoutani, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to finally meet you.” The guy with spikey hair, Iwaizumi, sticks his hand out and the blonde gives a firm handshake. The brunette smiles, but offers no greeting or hand to shake. That gives him an elbow to the side and Kyoutani moves back into the living room to let Yahaba, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi inside. Immediately Oikawa is inspecting the place and it irks the blonde but he doesn’t say anything. Compared to the brunette, Iwaizumi is much calmer as he walks around the living room as a sedate pace, looking at the decorations and pictures on the walls.

“Excuse me. Do you smoke?”

Kyoutani walks to where Iwaizumi is standing, by the small table next to the balcony doors. On the table sits two unopened packs of cigarettes and a lighter.

“I do, but never in the apartment. Don’t wanna ruin anything or stink up the place.”

The other nods and Yahaba moves to Kyoutani’s side. He looks at the blonde and smiles, albeit a bit shyly. “Sorry about them. They’re both worry-worts.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyoutani intertwines their fingers and Yahaba smiles wider.

“Do you want help moving in?” Iwaizumi asks, walking over to the two. He places his hands on his hips and Oikawa makes his way over too, eyes a bit too critical for Kyoutani’s taste. He suppresses the urge to get out of the brunette’s line of sight. Yahaba looks to Kyoutani and back to the others, “Think I’m good. I don’t have too much stuff anyway.”

“If you say so.”

**_“So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you’re all grown up. If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby, then you’re in luck.”_ **

“Babe?” Yahaba slides the balcony door open and Kyoutani turns, cigarette hanging from his lips. “What’s up?” The blonde turns his head away to fully exhale. 

“Were Oikawa and Iwaizumi nice to you? They can get a bit overprotective.” The brown-haired moving out onto the balcony. He presses into Kyoutani’s side and he automatically tucks Yahaba under his arm.

“They were fine. Don’t worry about. I got the standard ‘if you hurt him’ speech from Iwaizumim-san and a scarily cheerful agreement from Oikawa-san.”

Yahaba laughs lightly and wraps an arm around the blonde’s waist. “That sounds just like them.”

Kyoutani feels himself melting into the couch from all the warmth. He’s got Yahaba laying on top of him, with a thick blanket draping over both of them, and topping it all off with a just-finished tea sitting pleasantly in his stomach. His head is turned to watch whatever movie is playing and the brown-haired boy is silently tracing the blonde’s chest piece.

“What does this tattoo mean?” Yahaba asks quietly, finger swirling with the flowery line-work.

“It’s of my grandmother’s garden.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Kyoutani hums, pressing a kiss onto the top of Yahaba’s head. “It is, and if you look, you can find hidden animals in there too.”

“That’s amazing. I didn’t know you could that with tattoos.” 

“You can do anything with tattoos.”

**_“And I know it’s just a phase, you’re not in love with me. You wanna piss off your parents, baby. Piss off your parents, that’s alright with me.”_ **

“It’s just so annoying! I just want them to lay off! They’ve met you and you’re not a terrible person!” Yahaba throws his hands in the air and lets them smack against his legs in frustration. He’s pacing the living room and angrily sipping from an energy drink despite how late it is. The brown-haired boy huffs as he flops onto the couch, crowding into Kyoutani’s space and laying his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, I get it. They’re just a bit nervous. After all, you said it yourself. I’m the first person you’ve moved in with.” The blonde slides his arm around Yahaba’s shoulder and squeezes. The other looks up at Kyoutani and passes him his energy drink. He has the last sip and places it onto the table.

“Let’s work off all that extra energy you’ve got.”

The blonde easily stands, pulling Yahaba up. The other wraps his legs around Kyoutani’s hips and the blonde pulls the brunette into a bruising kiss.

**_“You know, I’m broke. So you pulled out your daddy’s card. I drink, I smoke. You ate it up from the very start. Should’ve seen this coming a mile away.”_ **

“You don’t have to get that for me, I can just get it on the shop’s card.” Kyoutani gently pleads, head on Yahaba’s shoulder looking at new western-style tattoo guns. The website offers international shipping, but even still the price of the gun alone should be deterring enough.

“But I want to. Your birthday is coming up and I wanna get you something nice.” Yahaba turns his head slightly, seeing an out-of-focus Kyoutani perched on his shoulder. The blonde sighs quietly and bumps their temples together. “Alright, fine. But you better let me get you something nice for your birthday.”

“Deal.”

“Can I try some?”

Kyoutani stops mid-sip, surprised at the question, and slowly lowers the glass from his lips. Yahaba has that look in his eyes that asks for mischief and the blonde smiles. “Sure but it’s some hardcore stuff.” Kyouani passes the drink and the brunette swirls it before downing some. He immediately coughs and Kyoutani takes the glass back with a laugh. Yahaba is hacking and his eyes are a bit teary. Once the brunette’s caught his breath, he wrinkles his nose the offending drink.

“How do you even drink that?”

“Don’t know, guess I’m used to it.” The blonde knocks the rest of it back for emphasis, smiling with teeth and all at Yahaba.

“What a smile! You really are a Mad Dog.”

“Only for you.”

**_“I know what you want from me.”_ **

“Kentaro, where are you?”

“In my office,” Kyoutani calls, sliding his headphones onto his neck. He turns to the door and Yahaba smiles tiredly. The blonde takes off his headphones entirely and spins to fully face the brunette. “What’s up? You look upset.”

“Can I just sit in your lap? I’m not feeling great.”

“Sure.”

Yahaba practically falls onto Kyoutani. The brunette makes himself comfortable by straddling the blonde chest-to-chest and letting his legs dangle. Yahaba wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s waist and wriggling his hands to be pressed up against the other’s warm back, finally situating his head to lay on top of the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Comfortable?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

“Good.” Kyoutani presses a kiss to Yahaba ear before returning to work.

**_“And I know it’s just a phase, you’re not in love with me. You wanna piss off your parents, baby. Piss off your parents, that’s alright with me.”_ **

Yahaba watches Kyoutani smoke on the balcony. He watches the blonde’s shoulders and back expand with each inhale, and watches the smoke and hot breath leave the other’s mouth. Somehow, the blonde manages to stand outside in bare feet despite the heavy snow warning. The brunette feels guilt write in his stomach. He’s been entertaining the idea of Kyoutani for a while, long before they started dating but in truth, Yahaba’s never truly been in love with the blonde. The brunette jolts slightly, seeing movement in the corner of his eye. He didn’t even notice that he looked away from the other. Now Kyoutani has his head turned slightly, enough to where Yahaba can see the orange and red end of the cigarette the blonde’s currently working on. He stands and makes his way to the sliding doors, resting a hand on the handle, but making no move to open it.

A few moments pass and there’s a quiet tapping. Yahaba looks up and sees Kyoutani smiling sadly on the other side. He still makes no move to open the door. The blonde takes a drag and places his palm against the glass, the brunette does the same, aligning them. Yahaba looks up and sees a wave of smoke and condensed breath crash against the window, fanning out against the back of the blonde’s hand. The brunette notices that Kyoutani’s hand is large and calloused, and just like someone twisting the knife, Yahaba imagines that same hand holding his, enveloping it in a heat that Kyoutani always seems to be carrying.

The door opens slowly from the blonde’s side. Cigarette discarded. Kyoutani moves into the living room, forcing Yahaba to take a step back. There’s a moment of silence before suddenly, the brunette sweeps forward into Kyoutani’s chest. He wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck and presses into the warmth that radiates from the other. Kyoutani soon follows, wrapping his arms across Yahaba’s upper back. The hug lasts longer than it should and the brunette steps back, letting his arms and hands linger on the warmth. Kyoutani smiles and presses a kiss to Yahaba’s knuckles.

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this turned out angsty-er than i thought it would, but hey it's good. also it seems like i'm on a songfic kick and who doesn't love angsty kyouhaba?


End file.
